


Wedding Plans While Benched At Recess

by bluemandycat



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, even as a little kid creek is a schemer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: Creek got him benched. On kickball day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of proud of this. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

            It was recess on a cool spring morning, and it was the fourth grade class’ turn to use the kickball field. Normally, Branch would have been excited. Gray trolls (or _troll_ , if he was being honest with himself) didn’t get many opportunities to fit in with their classmates. However, sports had always been a rare occasion for Branch to feel included. People seemed to want him on their team, for once. He would have been feeling pretty excited, like normal, if it weren’t for the fact that he was banned from the entire recess for fighting. For starting a fight, technically.

 

            Benched. He was benched! Benched on his favorite recess day! And it was all thanks to that stupid jerk Creek!

 

            Branch stared out into the field, where the captains were picking their teams. They hadn’t even noticed he was gone.

 

            Creek had made a comment about Branch’s grayness behind Branch’s back, something about how Branch could “never fit in, even if his life depended on it.” Branch had seen red, and charged into a fight. He had only gotten in a few punches, though, before a teacher had seen and benched them both for the entire recess. It wasn’t fair!

 

            Branch touched his cheek, which was still bleeding from where Creek had scratched it. His arm was really starting to bug him too, thanks to Creek’s surprisingly sharp teeth. Figures that Creek was a dirty fighter.

 

            He snuck a glance at Creek, who was definitely worse off. He had a bruise under his eye, and his nose was bleeding rainbow, thanks to Branch’s right hook. Served him right.

 

            Creek caught Branch’s eye, and to Branch’s horror, _smiled_. God. What was the demon plotting now?

 

            “You’re a good fighter,” Creek said, with that same smile.

 

            Branch folded his arms. “You got us benched,” he said. “On kickball day.”

 

            “Straight to the point, huh?” Creek looked out at the field. “ _You_ started it. You hit me first.”

 

            “You said that I was never going to fit in. You started it,” Branch said. “I don’t like it when people insult me behind my back.”

 

            Creek rolled his eyes. “Dummy, that was a compliment. You’re _distinctive_.” When Branch didn’t respond, he continued. “Why do you even care if you fit in? It’s not like you try.”

 

            “You wouldn’t understand, Creek. You don’t have to work hard to get people to like you,” Branch snapped.

 

            Creek raised an eyebrow. “Is that a compliment?”

 

            “Take a wild guess,” said Branch.

 

            “Yes?” ventured Creek. Branch glared at him. “I was just _asking_ , Branch, sheesh.”

 

            “I’m mad at you, Creek, why would I compliment you?” Branch asked irritably.

 

            “I don’t know.” Creek giggled. “Maybe you only do real troll things when you’re angry.”

 

            Branch glared at him. “I’m going to hit you again.” Creek closed his mouth, though he continued to stare at Branch.

 

            After a couple of minutes, Branch couldn’t take it anymore. “What?” Branch snapped.

 

            “I’m gonna marry you someday, Branch,” Creek said.

 

            “What?” Branch wondered if his brain had short-circuited and he had missed an important part of the conversation. “No you’re not!”

 

            “It’s true,” Creek said, smiling a dopey little half-smile, “We’re gonna get married and have pods. Everybody knows it.”

 

            “Who knows it?” Branch said, tilting his head to the side.

 

            Creek shrugged. “Everyone. Suki. GD. Everyone.”

 

            Branch snorted. “No. You’re going to become the new king. That’s what everyone knows.”

 

            Creek looked at the ground. “I can be the new king and marry you. It’ll be cool. I could find you a bright crown to wear so nobody pays attention to your grayness.”

 

            “You can’t become the king without marrying the princess, idiot. And I _like_ my grayness,” Branch said.

 

            Creek scrunched up his nose, obviously deep in thought. “Then I like your grayness, too,” he said. “And if anyone makes fun of it, I’ll handle them for you.”

 

            Creek snapped his fingers, as if that decided it. “Just you wait, Branch, I’ll become king without marrying Princess Poppy. Cause then, you’ll _have_ to marry me. Cause I’ll be king.” He punctuated this with a blinding smile.

 

            “That’s treason, Creek. Besides, how can you say that you like my grayness? You just made fun of me for it. And I beat you up,” Branch said.

 

            Creek touched the dry rainbow blood under his nose. “I’ll say. You punch hard.” Creek patted Branch’s hand, as if a thought had just occurred to him. “Don’t worry, Branch. I’ll still marry you even though you punched me.”

 

            Branch jerked his hand away. “What makes you so sure I’ll say yes?”

 

            Creek shrugged. “You will.”

 

            Just then, the bell rang. The teacher came over to them, evidently deciding that they didn’t need any more punishment. “Creek, is your nose still bleeding?” she asked.

 

            “No, ma’am,” he said, shaking his head.

 

            “Branch, your cheek is still bleeding, right? Go to the nurse to get that checked out before you come back to class,” the teacher said. Branch nodded once. “Before you go, can I hear you apologize to each other?”

 

            Branch looked anywhere but at Creek. “I’m sorry for hitting you, Creek,” he said, after a long pause.

 

            “I’m sorry I made fun of you, Branch. It won’t happen again,” Creek said effortlessly, like he actually meant it. The teacher clapped her hands, obviously pleased at her own disciplinary skills.

 

            “Wonderful, boys. Off you go, now,” she said, and turned around to walk back to the classroom. The rest of the class was just making their way to where Branch and Creek were. Branch had missed the game. Unfair.

 

            Creek turned to Branch. “Bye, Branch. Remember what I said!” he sing-songed, and then leaned over and kissed Branch right on the bleeding scratch, in front of everyone. He ran back to class before Branch could react.

 

            Branch felt everyone’s eyes on him. His face turned warm and he clutched his cheek and ran in the direction of the nurse’s office before anyone could ask him anything.

 

            Nobody ever made fun of his grayness again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Messages to bluemandycat on Tumblr/Art???? always appreciated!


End file.
